


Walking Out

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheesy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Movie Night, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Neither was sure how it happened, but their movie night went from cuddles and soft kisses to a yelling match. Would this be the end for Bokuto and Akaashi?Part Three of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series.





	Walking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one wasn’t on Tumblr, and there is no name I can use to give credit to whoever originally posted it (at least not on the one I have saved), but please keep in mine that this was not originally mine. And I’m sorry this is turning out to basically be a group of BokuAka fics so far… I swear other ships are going to be covered. All of the dialogue in this, other than that ‘I love you’ was basically what I was working with for this one.

Bokuto was unsure as to how their evening had ended like this. They had been cuddling up on their bed, watching one of those cheesy movies that Akaashi refused to admit that he loved and suddenly they were in the kitchen, standing at a distance from each other while yelling about something. He had no idea how it had gotten to this point or who had started it, but he knew that he was the one that was angrier. Akaashi was giving it as good as he was getting it, but he was standing there, fiddling with his fingers, his expression not giving anything away. He didn’t even know what it was he was fighting for anymore, but he did know that he was trying to convince the other male of something. “Akaashi, come on!” He could hear himself say, his tone exasperated and angry and how was he directing those words at Akaashi? The one person he cared for the most?  
“No, I refuse to agree with this.” He replies, his voice coming down to a reasonable speaking volume, no longer yelling.  
“Fine! Then just leave! If you don’t like it then take whatever is yours and just get out!” Bokuto yells out, he didn’t mean it. Not really. He was only fighting because he refused to back down, whatever argument they were having was most definitely not more important to him than keeping Akaashi in his life, but he said it. And as soon as those words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. He wanted to apologize, but his stupid pride wouldn’t let him. Wouldn’t allow him to say those two simple words that could give them a chance to fix it.  
“Fine! I will.” The setter says, stalking forward and Bokuto moves to get out of his way, to allow the younger male to retrieve his things and leave, though he so desperately wants to reach out. To trail his fingers over the soft skin of Akaashi’s wrist and intertwine their fingers together. To stop him from continuing forward, to pull him back into his chest and wrap his arms around him, to whisper soft words of apology into his ear. But he doesn’t get the chance to do any of that. In another moment he’s suddenly in the air, Akaashi’s arms wrapped around his waist as he stomps angrily towards the door, bringing the spiker with him.  
Unable to help himself, Bokuto lifts his arms to loop around the setter’s shoulders, his fingers curling into dark strands of hair as he lets out a soft laugh, leaning in to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. “I love you,” He murmurs, as their night returns to the loving touches and soft smiles that their Saturday nights always were. Whatever the topic of their heated argument lay forgotten, no longer important in the least as they debated which movie to watch next.


End file.
